


Atlanta Prison Blues

by sir



Category: Walking Dead
Genre: Bukkake, Gangbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 02:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir/pseuds/sir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane has to work late. He decides to check if the inmates are as horny and frustrated as he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atlanta Prison Blues

The rotating doors of the Atlanta police station brought in an icy draft as the last convict left with their ride. Nothing too serious – nothing ever was in this part of the city, just a drunken bar fight that left a broken nose and broken egos. Rick pulled his feet up onto the desk in front of him, breathing into cupped hands to try and keep warm. He thought about crossing the room to grab an extra layer of clothing, but decided against it, concerned that passing by those rotating doors might freeze him before he reached his destination. Down the dim fluorescent hallway he heard banging noise, followed by a _fucking hell_ and a door slamming. After a moment, Shane appeared holding two mugs of coffee – black, of course, for the night shift. He set them down and moved to look out the window, rocking on his heels and sighing.

Rick nodded appreciatively and pulled the mug up to his lips but paused, studying the figure in front of him. After a moment he took a swig then cleared his throat to speak.

“You're antsy tonight,” Shane said nothing, merely focussed on shifting his weight from foot to foot, staring down in silence as if the question might evaporate if he left it for long enough.

“Any reason?” Rick prodded.

“I had, uh, a... date. Tonight.” He finally spoke, stuffing his hands into his pockets and attempting to look around nonchalantly, sporting a scrunched face that was far too easy for Rick to read after so many years around each other.

Rick smiled against the warmth of his mug. He knew exactly what Shane had meant by “date”, though the rest of the precinct was unaware. Almost every night he was free, Shane would take himself down to the local gay bar for sex – it didn't matter who was fucking him - or how many - Shane just had to be full of cock and cum, on his back, on all-fours. Hell, sometimes they barely got outside the club before Shane yanked down his pants and was pressed up rough against the wall.

“I'm sorry that Ken took sick, but them's the breaks, I guess. Gotta do your duty for America.” Rick shrugged in response, thoroughly enjoying the edgy Shane. It give him a respite from the drudgery of work, from staring at security cameras of inmates idling around their cells. Shane looked back to shoot him a deathly glance, and Rick responded by mocking a patriotic salute.

“Hey, buddy, y'know if I wasn't married to Lori and I was gay and all I'd be the first person to help you out,” Rick looked back to the screen, gesturing with a finger, “but you're pacin' around worse than these prisoners – and they've been starved for sex a lot longer than you have.”

Shane's head snapped around so fast Rick thought he should have gotten whiplash. A look on his face suggested a fervour than accompanied life-changing epiphany, though Rick couldn't have been sure Shane was capable of that. He approached the desk, unholstering his gun and slamming it down before jogging briskly around the corner. Rick began to protest but Shane was long gone before words could properly leave his mouth.

“They try anythin' funny, you come runnin'” Shane called back as he disappeared from sight.

 

* * *

 

Shane was on a mission.

“Alright, ya stupid fuckers, I want you all to line up and drop your pants.”

Rick and Shane's station was rather ill-equipped, with only one, larger cell that all inmates stayed in. It was never a bother, mostly drunkards who needed a place to stew for a while. Anything more intense was handled at the maximum security prison a few miles outside the city, so they had only ever really handled the petty criminals. Shane's loud entrance had everyone on their feet, alert, even the liquored up pair of homeless old men in the corner stirred from their sleep to open a bloodshot eye at the commotion. When nobody moved, Shane spoke up again.

“How long you guys been in here? Y'all gotta be horny, right? Here's your chance.” Still nobody moved. Shane ran a hand through his hair and ran his tongue across his upper lip. He spotted a familiar face in the corner.

“You, what's your name? You been here a while.”

The figure stood when called. An intimidating man in a wife-beater, jeans and work boots, he reeked of sweat and stale booze. He faced Shane, almost as tall as the officer with a barrel chest as wide, a southern drawl escaping his lips followed by fetid breath.

“Merle.”

Shane entered the cell, locking the door behind him and throwing the key outside the bars.

“You ain't been thinkin' about dumping that redneck load into some hot broad? Maybe a nice, fat ass? I'm the best you got while you're here.”

Up a floor, Rick watched with wide eyes as Shane kicked off the bottom half of his uniform to reveal a well-used jockstrap and an impressive bulge. _Jesus Christ, Shane, you're gonna get yourself killed_. Still, there was something about Shane's desperate need to be used that turned Rick on, and as Shane was left kneeling in front of Merle in only his boots and jock, fiddling with the redneck's jeans, Rick felt a twitch in his own underwear. He gripped the now-cold mug tightly, shifting position but failing to tear his eyes away from what was unfolding on the screen in front of him.

Shane licked expertly at the thick cock before him, smiling in satisfaction as the gruff figure loosened to his touch, cock hardening further with each flick of his tongue under Merle's foreskin. Noticing Merle's audible pleasure, more men got up from their resting spots, curiously tugging at Shane's jock and kneading his expansive, muscular rump, that was more than happy to show off as he tended to Merle. Those who were still unsure were thumbing awkwardly at their crotches, trying and failing to resist the allure of this whore laid out for their pleasure. Those who were too inebriated to get hard had rummaged through his uniform to find lube and were mercilessly finger fucking him, reveling in the yelps each new finger prompted.

Shane rotated through the men eagerly pushing their cocks and sweaty balls into his face, taking the time to make them moan and feel their full sacs tighten before moving on to the next, adapting as some got too eager and shoved their cocks alongside another, causing Shane to drool profusely down himself from the mass of meat pressed down his throat. His ass was full of fingers that he arched into, whimpering as they passed his prostate and sent shivers to his core. 

Merle hunkered down behind him, lubing up and spitting a wad of saliva onto the head of his cock for good measure. The heavy weight of the man mounting Shane was enough to cause him to gag and have to drop his head, breathing out through gritted teeth as Merle's girth filled him.

By now Rick's pants were pooled around his ankles, cock achingly hard against his stomach. He couldn't touch himself though. It was a compromise to let his cock free from the khaki prison it was pressed furiously against, but he resolved that he would go no further. He went for a sip of Shane's coffee to distract from his desire, but scrunched up his face in disgust as he was greeted with ice cold liquid. He rested his hands on hairy thighs, making drumming motions to keep his fingers busy but couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as the first inmate reached climax, blowing his load over Shane's face and covering the man's nose in ropey strands.

 _Fuck it_ , he thought, taking his cock in hand.

Merle was still pounding into Shane with a fervor and stamina that the officer was unused to. His thick thighs shook with each sturdy thrust and Merle's hairy balls slapped against his smooth ass. The cock that was fucking shallowly into his mouth twitched and ejaculated, almost simultaneously as the inmate to his right blew his load into Shane's hair.

Merle was next as he shot into Shane's ass, flooding his abused hole with sticky cum. Quickly afterward he pulled out, flipping Shane roughly onto his back. Thoroughly enjoying the humiliation of seeing this big, tough police office to desperate for cum, he decided to have some final moments of fun by planting his own thick ass onto Shane's face, grinding on his nose and slapping the officer's chest with a calloused hand.

“You like that ass, boy? That's real, redneck musk right there.” He laughed, muffled groans coming from underneath him in response.

Whoever was taking their turn on Shane didn't last long, but another took their place almost immediately. After a while each thrust brought globules of cum out with it, Shane was so full of seed that it dribbled down his ass and pooled on the floor beneath him. His jock had come loose from the fucking, exposing his rock hard cock and heavy balls as well as the cock ring that kept him from finishing. After all, he was only the tool to be used. A sweaty pile of meat to fuck and dump into for the pleasure of all these men.

The sound of the last inmate sating themselves indicated the event over, with some prisoners slumping themselves back down to rest, balls empty and smiled pasted across their features. Shane rose from his spot, toying with his abused hole and wiping the cum onto his swollen cock.

“One left to service, Officer Walsh.” Merle grinned and grabbed Shane's face to point him at the door. Rick entered, naked from the waist down, brandishing a lengthy erection.

“Almost got myself off, just thought I should make a donation.”

Shane was half out of it, but managed to smile before opening his slack mouth enough to indicate that he was ready for anything. Rick was bigger than he remembered from their high school days of experimentation. Merle and two other men held Shane's face by the bars and Rick slid himself in, almost climaxing from how warm and sticky his best friend's mouth was. It didn't take long to finish but he kept thrusting, edging further down Shane's sticky throat so that he could jerk himself off. Shane pulled the cock ring off and cum poured from his half-hard dick onto Rick's large, bare feet. Rick cooed encouragement as waves of orgasm wracked Shane, shuddering as he nuzzled into Rick's hands, leaving trails of cum as his face was stroked. Without being asked, Shane sucked each finger clean and pressed his face to the ground to clean each of Rick's toes.

He sat back up, licking his lips and grinning sleepily. Rick turned to leave.

“Hey, you wanna take your fuckmeat with ya?” Merle called after him.

“Nah, leave him. The other officers might want a turn in the morning. 'specially after I show 'em the tape.” He grinned.


End file.
